dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan God SS Evolved
Am I the only one who noticed that the Grand Priest described this form as focusing Blue's power inside Vegeta's body? Isn't that exactly what Completed Super Saiyan Blue is in the manga? KiraraKidohara (talk) 15:02, January 14, 2018 (UTC) This is a wiki, why are you using fan names Sandxamun (talk) 02:59, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Correction: This is a Canon Wiki. Also because there's isn't an official name yet. What placeholder name would you prefer? --Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 08:39, January 16, 2018 (UTC) : this isnt a canon wiki. it has info on the entire dragon ball franchise.. it's called Dragon Ball wiki for a reason Nikon23 12:40, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :I think what he means is this is a wiki and as such information should only come from respective canons (canons in general as in each individual canon, not THE canon compared to other canons being non canon to it). Which is true, this is a wiki, all of the info needs to be correct and consice (especially when it comes to conflicting canons that should be noted as such but I digress). Koibito888 (talk) 04:53, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Nature Anyone else think this may be just the power of Ultra Instinct combined with Super Saiyan Blue? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab'']] 14:59, January 20, 2018 (UTC) :From the statement by Grand Priest last episode, it is stated that the form is just the limit-breaking of regular Super Saiyan Blue. It is not the combination of it with Ultra Instinct. ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:45, January 20, 2018 (UTC) :The Grand Priest stated that Vegeta had broken his limits just like Goku. Almost correct, yes, it very much IS the power of Goku's broken shell state but with Blue on top of it. BUT that form also has nothing to do with Ultra Instinct. Koibito888 (talk) 04:35, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Misconceptions Everyone seems to be confused on how this, Goku's broken shell state, and UI all works. To the point where I couldn't figure out which to post this too so I'll just post it here at the newest and probably most confused form since all of it leads to the confusion of this form. First of all some people have said that what Vegeta is doing is not the same thing as Goku? The Grand Priest literally stated that Vegeta broke his limits 'just like Goku'. This form is literally the same thing as Goku's broken shell state, minus UI, plus SSJB. Secondly Goku's broken shell state has nothing to do with Ultra Instinct. Yes it was confusing that Goku was using these at the same time but he achieved UI by coincidence by still fighting. The exact workings are conjecture but the explanations given to each make it impossible for UI to be tied to this form and this form should NOT be called 'Ultra Instinct sign' because inherently it has nothing to do with UI. Vegeta DID in fact achieve 'breaking his shell' but in Blue and he was not granted UI from it. There is no 'form' and 'technique' of UI, there is only the technique that Goku stumbled upon under the same circumstances that he stumbled upon his 'broken shell' state. Ultimately the UI -sign- page should be renamed and corrected to reflect that the power boost and appearances changes, the actual form on it's own, is not tied to UI. The form should be treated as the form that Vegeta has Blue stacked on. As it stands we have this wiki suggesting this form is related to UI, that Vegeta breaking his shell is not the same thing as Goku breaking his shell, and that Vegeta's new form is somehow unique on it's own and isn't the product of the 'broken shell' state with Blue on it, all of these notions are very incorrect and need to be fixed. Also, what is all this about saying Goku is also using 'Beyond Blue Kaioken' when he's clearly not in the same state? Boy this is a mess. Koibito888 (talk) 04:47, January 23, 2018 (UTC) It was officially named in Dokkan Battle. There's no need to rename it. As anything you create would only be a fan fiction name. The problem lies with the wording of the form's article. It implies it is related to it rather than just saying it only uses Ultra Instinct. And about the Kaio-ken, it was said that Goku was pushing above his limits on his Kaio-ken, not that it is Beyond Blue Kaioken. Again, wording needs work. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 05:16, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Was that given in Dokkan? Wow that was a crap decision. Yeah, that is the problem is the wording. But it doesn't even 'use Ultra Instinct' like it's purely coincidental that Goku reached UI and this form, they have nothing to do with one another and that really does seem to need to be explained to most people it really needs to be a prominent note on the page. Yes Goku is pushing above his limits because that's what Kaioken does. That's not special or a new state of Kaioken, Kaioken just already multiplies the users power passed it's limits hence the whole 'it hurts you' thing. The wording is waaaay off putting that first and foremost as if it's a new thing. Goku didn't get a new Kaioken lol. All of said pages need a lot of work. Especially this stuff about Vegeta, his form definitely is the product of the same exact 'broken shell' state (which should be the actual name given that that's the phrase they used to describe it in pretty much every instance of either of these characters breaking their limits) with Blue on top of it and not some arbitrary new thing. Koibito888 (talk) 05:49, January 23, 2018 (UTC)